Elements
In the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series and the game Rockman Xover, there is a set of that are attached to Battle Chips, Battle Cards, Battle Memories, bosses, enemies, and transformations. There are five basic elements introduced in the first Mega Man Battle Network game: Fire, Aqua, Elec, Wood, and no element. If a virus element is weak against a chip used, the virus will take twice damage. They would also gain territorial advantages on certain panels. As the series progressed, more attributes were added. This was needed because in Mega Man Battle Network 4 and 5, as the Double Soul ability that replaced Style Change requires the sacrifice of a Battle Chip of the same element as the Double Soul being used. This resulted in a total of thirteen elements in each game and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation, with Terrain and Cursor appearing in different games. The eight new elements aren't strong or weak against other elements. At the end of the series in Mega Man Battle Network 6, there was another change due to the change from Double Soul to Cross System. There are a total of nine active elements, the five original plus Sword, Wind, Cursor, and Break. Obstacle and Plus are still present in Battle Chip icons, but they don't have special attributes. The Mega Man Star Force series and Rockman Xover also use the five basic elements. In Mega Man Star Force 3, the Sword, Wind and Break elements return, and Battle Cards can have more than one element. All the elements and their attributes are listed below. Null/No element The element with no weaknesses or strengths. They are neither vulnerable nor advantageous in battles against foes of a particular element. However, some characters (not to mention some of the transformations of MegaMan.EXE) grant a bonus or special effect to Null element Battle Chips. Note: The NetNavis that grant the Soul Unisons in Mega Man Battle Network 4 and 5'' resonate with particular chips, but if they are not of the four other original elements, then they are treated as being a Null Element. Abilities None. Transformations *NormalStyle: The basic MegaMan.EXE style, no special abilites. *HubStyle: A style obtainable only in ''Mega Man Battle Network 2. Bosses *GutsMan.EXE (BN1, BN2, BN3) *ProtoMan.EXE (BN1, BN2, BN3, BN6) as null *NumberMan.EXE (BN1) as null *BombMan.EXE (BN1) *ColorMan.EXE (BN1) *StoneMan.EXE (BN1) *MagicMan.EXE (BN1) *Life Virus (BN1) *AirMan.EXE (BN2) *QuickMan.EXE (BN2) *KnightMan.EXE (BN2) as null *ShadowMan.EXE (BN2) as null *CutMan.EXE (BN2) *GateMan.EXE (BN2) *Bass.EXE *Gospel (BN2) *BeastMan.EXE (BN3) *MetalMan.EXE (BN3) as null *KingMan.EXE (BN3) *DesertMan.EXE (BN3) *MistMan.EXE (BN3) *DarkMan.EXE (BN3) *Serenade.EXE (BN3) *Punk.EXE (BN3) *Alpha (BN3) *ShadeMan.EXE (BN4, BN5) *LaserMan.EXE (BN4) *NormalNavi (BN4) *HeelNavi (BN4) *TopMan.EXE (BN4) *KendoMan.EXE (BN4) *Duo.EXE (BN4) *GridMan.EXE (BN5) *Dark MegaMan.EXE (BN4, BN5) *CosmoMan.EXE (BN5) *Nebula Gray (BN5) *ElementMan.EXE (BN6) *JudgeMan.EXE (BN6) *CircusMan.EXE (BN6) *G-Beast (BN6 Gregar) *F-Beast (BN6 Falzar) *Gregar (BN6 Gregar) *Falzar (BN6 Falzar) Fire The element is strong against Wood element, and weak against Aqua element. Characteristics Many Fire chips tend to inflict large amounts of damage in one hit, which makes them extremely useful when combined with the double damage bonus to enemies on Grass Panels. Fire-attributed transformations also recognize this by giving large attack boosts to Fire chips to compensate for lack of number of hits. However, these chips have a tendency to cause flinching. Abilities *If a target, virus or navi, is standing on a Grass Panel, Fire attacks do double damage regardless of the attribute of the target, while also burning away affected Grass Panel(s). This stacks with the damage multiplier when a Fire attack hits a Wood enemy. *In Mega Man Battle Network 2 to 5'', Fire attributed Navis and viruses do not take damage from lava panels. *In ''Mega Man Battle Network 5, Sea panels deal steady damage to Fire-types. Transformations *All fire-attributed styles have the "Heat-" prefix. *Fire Soul (BN4 Red Sun) *Napalm Soul (BN5 Team ProtoMan) *Heat Cross (BN6 Gregar) *Charge Cross (BN6 Gregar) Bosses *FireMan.EXE (BN1, BN4 Red Sun) *HeatMan.EXE (BN2, BN6 Gregar) *NapalmMan.EXE (BN2, BN5 Team ProtoMan) *FlameMan.EXE (BN3) *BurnMan.EXE/BurnerMan.EXE (BN4) *BlastMan.EXE (BN6) *ChargeMan.EXE (BN6) Aqua The element is strong against the Fire element, and weak against Elec element. Characteristics Aqua attacks tend to be balanced, with a mix of status-inducing, multi-hitting, or powerful single hits. Transformations favor neither strategy, instead simply giving a x2 chip charge bonus that is beneficial to any manner of attack. With BN6's Aqua attacks being able to induce Freeze or Bubble status, Aqua attacks have shifted to being used to support Breaking and Elec attacks which deal double damage to enemies in said status effects. Abilities *A water attributed Navi/virus will not slide on ice panels. *In Mega Man Battle Network 5, Sea panels hide Aqua types, rendering them immune to all attacks, except attacks that have Elec element, those that hit panels, or those that pierce Invis. Transformations *An Aqua attribute style will have the "Aqua-" prefix. *Aqua Soul (BN4 Blue Moon) *Toad Soul (BN5 Team Colonel) *Aqua Cross (BN6 Falzar) Bosses *IceMan.EXE (BN1) *SharkMan.EXE (BN1) *FreezeMan.EXE (BN2) *ToadMan.EXE (BN2, BN5 Team Colonel) *BubbleMan.EXE (BN3) *ColdMan.EXE (BN4) *AquaMan.EXE/SpoutMan.EXE (BN4, BN6) *BlizzardMan.EXE (BN5) *DiveMan.EXE (BN6) Elec The element is strong against Aqua element, and weak against Wood element. Characteristics Elec attacks favor inducing status effects over anything else, at the cost of raw power. As a lot of Elec attacks inflict paralysis, they are favored by those who seek quick deletions since it allows for otherwise clumsy chips to be aimed better, while also allowing for an immediate follow-up attack. Abilities When a Navi/virus is standing on an Ice or Sea panel, an Elec attack will do 2x damage regardless of the attribute of the Navi/virus. In BN6, this instead changes to doing double damage to enemies in the Bubble status. This stacks with the damage multiplier from hitting an Aqua element enemy with an Elec attack. Transformations *An Elec style will have the "Elec-" prefix. *Thunder Soul (BN4 Red Sun) *Magnet Soul (BN5 Team ProtoMan) *Elec Cross (BN6 Gregar) Bosses *ElecMan.EXE (BN1, BN6 Gregar) *MagnetMan.EXE (BN2, BN5 Team ProtoMan) *FlashMan.EXE (BN3) *SparkMan.EXE (BN4) *ThunderMan.EXE (BN2, BN4 Red Sun) *CloudMan.EXE (BN5) Wood The element is strong against Elec element, and weak against Fire element. Characteristics Wood attacks are notable for not causing flinching. This means that after such an attack connects, the enemy is still vulnerable to getting hit again, allowing for many attacks to be made in succession. Many Wood attacks also hit multiple times, and Wood-attributed transformations balance off this by simply giving small attack bonuses. Abilities When a Wood attribute Navi/virus stands on a Grass panel, they will regain HP. Transformations *A Wood style will have the "Wood-" prefix. *Wood Soul (BN4 Blue Moon) *Tomahawk Soul (BN5 Team Colonel) *Tomahawk Cross (BN6 Falzar) Bosses *WoodMan.EXE (BN1, BN4 Blue Moon) *PlanetMan.EXE (BN2) *SnakeMan.EXE (BN2) *PlantMan.EXE (BN3) *TomahawkMan.EXE (BN5 Team Colonel, BN6 Falzar) Recovery The chips are main stays of the series, but these only became an element in Mega Man Battle Network 4-''5'' and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation, mainly to provide a sacrifice chip for Double Souls. However, there are few Recovery element bosses or enemies as it is only applied to Recovery Battle Chips. Characteristics Recovery chips tend to lack offensive capability, instead focusing entirely on restoring one's own HP or providing support while in a pinch. Transformations *Roll Soul (BN4 Red Sun) *Meddy Soul (BN5 Team ProtoMan) Bosses *Roll.EXE (BN4 Red Sun) *Meddy.EXE (BN5 Team ProtoMan) Plus The chips, denoted with +/-, are another of the series mainstays that became an element in order to provide a sacrifice for Number Soul. However, there are no Plus element bosses or enemies as it is applied to chips that add effects and damage to other chips. While no transformation makes use of this element in Mega Man Battle Network 6, some of the chips still have the element icon on them. Characteristics Plus chips are another support type, designed to raise the attack of one's own chips or Buster. One of this element's most common chips is the Atk+10 chip, which is always included in every folder. Transformations *Number Soul (BN4 Blue Moon, BN5 Team Colonel) Bosses *NumberMan.EXE (BN4, BN5) as +/- Sword The chips have been part of the series from the very beginning. However, like the Recovery chips and the Plus chips, Sword chips did not become an element until Mega Man Battle Network 4-''5'' and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. It would retain its element status in Mega Man Battle Network 6, having become part of the Cross system and being part of a new element cycle, where it became strong against Wind element and weak against Break element. This element is also present in Mega Man Star Force 3. Characteristics As evidenced by the Sword and Wide Sword chips in the starting folder, most Sword attacks tend to have high power, but lack range. However, there are also enemies that cannot be damaged by any means except for Sword attacks. Transformations *Proto Soul (BN4 Blue Moon, BN5 Team ProtoMan) *Slash Cross (BN6 Gregar) Bosses *ProtoMan.EXE (BN4 Blue Moon, BN5 Team ProtoMan) as Sword *SlashMan.EXE (BN6 Gregar) Invisible The element was added in Mega Man Battle Network 4-''5'' and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation to the chips "Invis" and "Popup" for the new Double Soul system. It was added to provide a sacrifice for Search Soul and Shadow Soul. However, there are few Invisible element Navis or viruses as it only applies to these chips. Characteristics These kinds of chips tend to provide temporary invincibility to attacks. However, several forms of attacks are still capable of damaging the player despite this. Transformations *Search Soul (BN4 Red Sun) *Shadow Soul (BN5 Team Colonel) Bosses *SearchMan.EXE (BN4 Red Sun) as Invis *ShadowMan.EXE (BN5 Team Colonel) as Invis Ground Cracking The element was added to provide a sacrifice for Guts Soul in Mega Man Battle Network 4, and is also present in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. It was taken out in later games because it had no purpose other than that. However, except for GutsMan, there are no NetNavis or viruses with this element as it is applied to chips that crack panels or create holes in the field. Characteristics These form of chips are designed to crack or destroy panels on the field, in order to deprive the enemy of any territorial advantages caused by panel types or to control their movement space. Naturally, Metal panels cannot be cracked. Cracking chips also can deal damage to enemies hiding in PopUp. Transformations *Guts Soul (BN4 Red Sun) Bosses *GutsMan.EXE (BN4 Red Sun) as Ground Cracking Cursor The element was added in Mega Man Battle Network 5 as a replacement for the Terrain element from the previous game, and focuses on chips that having homing or targeting abilities. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, it became part of the new cycle of elements, where the Navis and viruses of this element became strong against Break element and weak against Wind element. Prior to the sixth game, this element had no elemental strengths or weaknesses. Characteristics Cursor-type attacks have the notable ability of piercing Invis or flinching. They also allow for the player to decide their manner of attack, based on a "roulette" that shuffles between the few possible methods before the player stops it with the A button. Transformations *Search Soul (BN5 Team ProtoMan) *Killer/Erase Cross (BN6 Gregar) Bosses *SearchMan.EXE (BN5 Team ProtoMan) as Cursor *EraseMan.EXE Obstacle The element was added in Mega Man Battle Network 4-''5'' and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation mainly for the Double Soul system. It provides a sacrifice for Junk Soul and Colonel Soul. However, there are few Obstacle element Navis or viruses as this is applied to Battle Chips that summons objects or viruses to the field. While no transformation specifically makes use of this element in Mega Man Battle Network 6, some chips that summon objects still have the icon on them. Characteristics Obstacle chips summon obstacles, most often immediately in front of MegaMan. While a number of them have no innate attack capability, they can always be launched with Wind attacks, inflicting damage to any enemy they come into contact with equal to their current HP. Obstacle-related transformations always have the capability of converting obstacles on the field into a means of offense. Transformations *Junk Soul (BN4 Blue Moon) *Colonel Soul (BN5 Team Colonel) *Dust Cross (BN6 Falzar), despite its Break type, still has an affinity for obstacles. Bosses *JunkMan.EXE (BN4) *Colonel.EXE as Obstacle Wind This element was added in Mega Man Battle Network 4-''5'' and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation mainly to provide chip sacrifices for Wind Soul and Gyro Soul. It was retained in Mega Man Battle Network 6 for the new Cross system, becoming strong against Cursor attribute and weaker against Sword attribute. This element is also present in Mega Man Star Force 3. Characteristics Wind attacks focus on shifting the positions of enemies and obstacles. When used on obstacles, they send it flying towards the edge of the screen, inflicting damage to any enemy it contacts equal to its current HP. Wind attacks also tend to remove Barriers and Auras regardless of their strength or whether they connected or not. Transformations *Wind Soul (BN4 Red Sun) *Gyro Soul (BN5 Team ProtoMan) *Tengu Cross (BN6 Falzar) Bosses *WindMan.EXE (BN4 Red Sun) *GyroMan.EXE (BN5 Team ProtoMan) *TenguMan.EXE (BN6 Falzar) Break The element was added in Mega Man Battle Network 4-''5'' and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation mainly to provide a sacrifice for Metal and Knight Souls, but was kept in Mega Man Battle Network 6 as an element for the new Cross Fusion system, and is part of the new cycle of elements, where it became strong against Sword element and weak against Cursor element. Mega Man Battle Network 6 is the only game this element has elemental strengths and weaknesses. It is also present in Mega Man Star Force 3. Characteristics Breaking attacks all have the ability to damage guarded enemies. Some even have the ability to crack or destroy the panels they hit. Multi-hitting Breaking attacks like DrillArm also do not cause flinching. Breaking attacks also cause double damage to any frozen enemies in BN6. Transformations *Metal Soul (BN4 Blue Moon) *Knight Soul (BN5 Team Colonel) *Ground Cross (BN6 Falzar) *Dust Cross (BN6 Falzar) Bosses *MetalMan.EXE (BN4 Blue Moon) as Breaking *KnightMan.EXE (BN5 Team Colonel) as Breaking *GroundMan.EXE (BN6 Falzar) *DustMan.EXE (BN6 Falzar) Battle Chips Battle Chips related to elements. *'Anti Fire' (カキゲンキン, Kakigenkin in Japan, a word used for warnings of flammability), Anti Water (ダイコウズイ, Daikouzui in Japan, "Deluge"), Anti Elec (ヒライシン, Hiraishin, "Lightning Rod"), and Anti Wood (マヨイノモリ, Mayoi no Mori, "Lost Woods") are four Battle Chips that can counter attacks from the specific element. **In Mega Man Battle Network 6 they were consolidated into , a Battle Chip that can counter any of the four basic elements. * is a Battle Chip that uses a non-elemental attack in a straight line. If the user is standing on one elemental panel like grass and lava, the attack will become bigger and have the same element of the panel. *'Fire +40' (ファイア+40), Aqua +40 (アクア+40), Elec +40 (エレキ+40), and Wood +40 (ウッド+40) are Battle Chips from Mega Man Battle Network 2 that increase the attack power of a specific element Battle Chip by 40. In Mega Man Battle Network 3 their bonus was reduced to +30. **In Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation they changed to , , , and . Fire Plus and Thunder Plus have the same function of Fire +40 and Elec +40, but Aqua Power and Wood Power doubles the power of the specific element. ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 Mega Man Battle Network 3 Mega Man Battle Network 4 Mega Man Battle Network 5 Mega Man Battle Network 6 Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation Battle Cards Battle Cards related to elements. * is a Battle Card that can counter any Standard Class Battle Cards of the four basic elements, but only in multiplayer matches. *'Fire +50''' (ファイア+50), Aqua +50 (アクア+50), and Wood +50 (ウッド+50) are Giga Cards from Mega Man Star Force that increase the attack power of a specific element Battle Chip by 50. In Mega Man Star Force 2 their bonus was reduced to +30 and Elec +30 (エレキ+30) was included. *'Normal+50' increases the attack of non-elemental Battle Cards by 50. ''Mega Man Star Force'' ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' Other games *The Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series have a simple element system consisting of Fire, Thunder, and Ice. Fire is strong against Ice, Ice against Thunder, and Thunder against Fire. **A similar system is present in Mega Man X: Command Mission, with Thunder being strong against Water, Water against Fire, and Fire against Thunder. *''Rockman Strategy'' has four elements: Fire, Wind, Soil (Earth), and Water. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:Gameplay